1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical systems and, more specifically, to an electrical system used in cooperation with an electrical power distribution system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power systems typically employ a “hot” electrical conductor that delivers current to a location and a “neutral” conductor that allows return of electrical current to its source. Due to mechanical inefficiencies in many household appliances and in industrial machinery, short transient variations in return current can be experienced on the neutral conductor. These transients can make electrical power usage less efficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that minimizes the effects of power transients on neutral conductors.